Crikey's Adventures In Kalos : Featuring : Pokemans!
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Moving to a new town is just the start of Crikey's new adventurous journey. For each playsession, I will be writing about my time in Pokemans X, writing about how I want my character to react and the ensuring chaos it makes. *DEAD*
1. Chapter 1

Crikey's Adventures in Kalos featuring : Pokemon!

* * *

One glorious day in the Pokemon Region know as Kalos, a Flechling flew in the open doorway to the home it's mistress lived in. It flew up the stairs and over to a bed where it chirped rather loudly at the occupant;

"GAH! BLOODY HELL!"

A shout came, scaring off the poor bird.

The beds occupant grumbles a bit as he sits up.

"Oh, mornin' Flech"

The dirt blonde boy says as he stretches and hops out of bed,

He starts to walk over to his dressers to get out a change of clothes but trips over something and falls on his face.

Rolling over he looks down and sees the Wii U on ground.  
"Gah... Mum..."  
Sighing he stands up and heads over to the mirror.  
Looking at himself he sighs and clunks his head against the glass once.  
"Better get changed, let's see what mums get in for me today"

He gets changed into (If your reading the story you'll know what the default male clothes are).  
"This is new" he looks down at the bag "She got working a mail route or somthin'?"  
He heads over to the computer his dad gave him before disappearing and checks the date.  
"Oh" he says sadly "Happy Birthday Old Man. I'll try and make it a good one for ya"

And with that he turns and heads down the stairs.

* * *

"Morning Crikey!"

His mother chirps rushing over to him, engulfing him in a hug before stepping back and continuing,  
"You sure slept well! All rested up from the move?"  
Crikey nods, "You left the Wii U sitting on the floor last night"  
"Did I? Oh I'm sorry sweetie, It was late and I was tired, but that's what I get for playing late isn't it? Anyway, It's about time you got going! Why don't you step and say hello to the neighbours?" Miss Dingo says as she get back into the kitchen and goes on with her cooking.


	2. CHP2

Crikey's CHP 2

* * *

Walking out the door Crikey runs into two girls,  
"Welcome to Vaniville Town" The taller one in a black and red dress says happily "The names Serena. I'm your neighbour."

"And I'm Shauna!" The sorter on in pink say with in a merrier and more enthusiastic voice "Glad to meet you! Guess what!"

'Hold your tounge Crikey, wouldn't be polite to come out with your dumb and I'm not'

"We've come to get you"  
'Get me? Oh-oh'

Serena starts talking again,  
"The esteemed Professor Sycamore live here in the Kalos region"

'Yes, that's common knowledge to anyone related to pokémon training, bit more literal for me considering me mum and dad were both leaders in the field at one point or another'

"I was told he has requested for five kids, including us"

'Kid, love I'm no ki- Wait she probably means age'  
"But I'm a little surprised he know who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all"

"You don't know who my mum is then do you?"

The girls shake their heads before Shauna pipes up,  
"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?!"

It was Crikey's turn to shake his head,  
"Where going to get... a Pokémon!"  
'Hooray...'  
"C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!"

" 'You will never master the ball, if you hurry through it all' " When the girls look at him funny he realises what happened and blushing slightly says "Sorry, it's just something my dad taught me when I was a little kid, to get me to slow down and do things right"  
Serena does one of those well-meaning, positive and quick scoffs "Wise words" She looks to Shauna " You should remember them form time to time, perhaps you'd be let out on your own occasionally then. Anyway, you know how to get to the next town yes? Good. We'll see you there"

The girls walk off but Crikey can see them enter the gate next to his home.

"Well, looks like this is what the clothes are for. Travelling."

He looks over to the slumbering Rhyhorn contemplating using him...  
"Nah, I'll walk, It'll be good for me"  
He goes back inside to tell his mum what's happened even though she already knew, as she always does.

* * *

"Really? The neighbours kids invited you to the next town?"

"Yep, to go see Professor Sycamore"  
"That's great! I'm glad you were able to make friends so quickly!"

Blushing slightly for the second time in ten minutes, Crikey replies "Well wouldn't count them as friends just yet"  
"Ok! Have fun! Stay out of trouble!"  
"I will mum, you sure you'll be fine sleeping on your own?"  
"Yes sweetie, It's about time I get back into the swing of things, maybe you'll even run into me working at a pokémon centre one day"  
"Why? Couldn't you get your old job back? Or at-least a similar one?""No sweetie, I don't think I could, I don't have what it take anymore"  
"Mum, don't be like that, of course you do, we still get woken up by various professors and nurses wanting your expertise. You just need to try, just remember what dad use to say"  
Mum giggles at this, "Oh I will honey, every word"  
"I love you mum, look after youself. You'll always be able to call me, and expect letters every week-end. Or Monday, if they don't deliver beforehand. Or Friday, if I'm eager"  
They both laugh and share a hug before Crikey heads out the door.

Walking down the path a bit Crikey stops, looks to the side, and thinks,  
'Rebuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul'  
Before jumping over the fence and walking the the big gate leading to the path to the next town.


	3. C3

Right before we get going, I want to point out, this is my first play through and as such Crikey react in a certain way that defeats the purpose of what goes on next. And also I may drop my own comments in every now and again in brackets.

* * *

Aquacorde Town

* * *

Walking through the archway, someone yells out to our protagonist,  
"Hey, Crikey! This way! Over here!"

'!'

Heading in the direction of the voice he find his neighbours sitting at a table with a chubby kid dressed in black and a cute red haired girl dressed in green,  
"We were just talking about you!" Shauna exclaims (like apparently everyone else and every line in this game) "C'mon, have a seat!"  
Taking a seat next to Serena she turns to you and explains,  
"This is the meeting place, Crikey" She turns back forward "Here, let me introduce you" (I stand corrected, this lady talks fine) "Everyone, this is Crikey"

The tubby one comment's "Wow... Shauna's description of you was spot on!"

"What ruggedly handsome and a complete gentleman?" Crikey says sitting up straight, pushing his chest out and place a hand on it.  
This gets a giggle from everyone but Serena who moves on and says,  
"So, Crikey, This is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and..."

She points to the red head girl, and say "This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his test, but he's a little shy..."

"... I would be too in his position" Crikey mumbles slightly while thinking 'THATS A GUY! Dammit, I think might be Bi now...'

Luckily Tierno speaks up before anyone can register the comment,

"All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd fell like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames"  
'Where's he going wi...'  
"Can I call you C-Miester"  
'NO'

"WHAT? NO WAY! He's a Li'l C, for sure!"  
'Not worse, not much either'

"What do you think Trevor"

They all look at him expectantly, to which he jumps and says,

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!"

'He even sound girly... and he has a point. Definitely in Bi territory now."

"Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this"

'Yeah Shauna'  
"Well... how about something low key? Maybe... something like Big C..."  
'NOPENOPENOPE. Why must you not be Australian and not understand why that is not a nice nickname'  
Serena turns to me, ever the voice or reason, and says  
"Why don't you decide what we should call you?"  
"Good idea love, But I think I'll stick with Crikey thanks"  
Shauna face splits into a grin as she says, "And Crikey is just perfect for you! Hey!" She turns to Tierno "Can we see the Pokemon now?"  
'You will never master the ball, if you rush through it all'  
"I want to meet my new partner soon!" she practically sings.  
Tierno nods  
"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokemon! Hope you fell the same way we did"  
'Wait, are those two together? WAAAAAIIIT... Why did that thought just have venom in it... '

Tierno reaches into his bag and pulls out a cylindrical chest,

'I wonder what could be in there?'

He opens it and reveal three pokeballs,  
"Ooooo, shiny" the rest of table look towards Crikey,

"I said that out load didn't I?" Nods receive

Tierno clears his throat and starts "Right, so there's three of you and three starter pokemon and three of you, so discuss amongst yourselves which o..."

Crikey reachs across quickly and grabs the one on his left,  
"This one is mine" He states look toward the other two,

Tierno glares at Crikey for interrupting him but continues anyway,  
"Right, well, that one was the Grass Type Pokemon, Chespin, so y..."  
"Are you going to give your Pokémon a nickname?" Shauna says looking excitedly at Crikey who was gazing longing at his pokeball which he had totally not on purpose held facing toward Trevor, but Serena reprimands her,  
"Shauna! Manners"

"Chester Pinsalot"  
Trevor looks funnily at Crikey and comments, "Isn't that a bit long"  
"Your right Bluey, ChesterPinut. No space, makes a lovely 12 letter name"  
"Right, back with me, you two must now cho..."  
"MY PARTNER IS FROAKIE! Wow!" She says as she grabs the pokeball on the right "We go great together! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

After sighing heavily, Tierno looks at Serena with and apologetic look and start to say something when Serena reaches over grabs the middle ball pulls it back to her chest says softly but firmly, "Mine" before she starts to stroke it like a cat, grinning wickedly as she does so.  
Tierno for his part just packs up his case and motions forward as Trevor retrieves some things from his jacket pocket, he slides some devices across the table to each of the three new trainers,  
"umm, well, This is a, arr, pokedex, it will help you further understand pokemon and document all the ones you encounter. Well, that's all we need to do, can we go now Tierno?"  
"Of-course li'l bro, let's go. Oh, wait, Crikey, this is a letter for your mom, be sure to give it to her before you leave"

Crikey takes the letter and begins to leave, but is stop just before the gate.  
"Crikey wait, You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokemon-battleing debut!" Shauna says dancing about a bit.  
"Alright, let's have go ya little anklebitter"


	4. Ch4

"Hey I wasn't done watching my cute li'l Frokie yet!"  
Returning Chester to his pokeball, Crikey just smiles.  
"You're amazing, Crikey!"  
"Too right love"  
"Here! Let me fix up your Pokemon"  
"Of the three damage you did to it, sure, thanks"  
"Say Hi to your mom for me!"

* * *

Walking back into home Crikey is greeted by his mother,  
"So! What did you and the neighbours kids end up doing?"  
"Well..."  
"Wait one second, Crikey! Is that a Pokeball you have there?"  
"Yep, a Chespin"  
"You got your very own Pokemon? Lucky you!"  
"Hmhmph, His name is Chester Pinut"  
"Ha, How about that? You're a Pokemon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!"  
"Thank mum. Oo, I have a letter for you"  
"Huh? A letter for me?"  
"Hmhmph" Crikey nods.  
"It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?" Mother jokes as she opens and reads the letter,  
"Wow, such lovely handwriting..."

Crikey leans a little bit and sees that yes, the handwriting is quite nice

"hmm? What do we have here? A request?"  
"Request for what?"  
"Oh, I see!" Mothers face lights up and she turns back.  
"We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening!"  
"What exciting things?" Crikey asks, but his mum wasn't listening,  
"Ok! Let's get you and Chespin ready for your journey!"  
Crikey takes his hat off awnd runs his hand through his hair,  
"What journey? I'm so confused?"  
"Alright, here you are, Crikey. I even packed you a change of clothes"  
"...thanks?..."  
"My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokemon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos!"  
"Oh and don't forget this!"  
She hands him a small book titled 'Town Map'  
"You know how to use an atlas right?"  
"Sure do mum, thanks. Well, I suppose I better be off. Love you, see you when I get home"  
"That's my boy!"


	5. 5

"Hey! Pokemon trainer! If you step foot in the tall grass, a wild Pokemon will pop out! But you'll be fine, because your Pokemon partner will battle for you!"  
"Thank mate"

Heading across the bridge Crikey walks through the tall grass, fully expecting to have a wild pokemon jump out, but is pleasantly surprised when he get though without hassle.  
"Oh, Hi Crikey"  
And now comes the hassle...  
"Come learn how to catch Pokemon with me!" Shauna says enthusiastically

'Already know how'  
"Serena's mom and dad are amazing trainers"

'So are mine'

"That's why she know so much about catching pokemon and battling"  
"Oh really?"

"Well... Mom and Dad may be good, but that has nothing to do with me. Ok, Now, watch carefully, you two"

After making an example out of some poor Bunnelby, Serena gave everyone pokeballs before wishing us good luck and walking off.

* * *

"When two pokemon trainers eye's meet they must do battle" a young boy in a blue hoodie says after he gets Crikey's attention,  
Crikey would later find out this boys name was Austin, but even to this day, Crikey still refers to him as the reply he gave him,  
"GOMBA"

"You should have told me you were THAT strong!"  
"You shouldn't have used a Zigzagoon" and with that Crikey enter the Santalune Forest.

"Wait up! Let's walk together!" Shuana sings "I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you"  
'Coming on a bit fast isn't she? *Mental slap* Bad Crikey, no loli'  
"I'll heal your pokemon whenever you want me to"  
"Sound good to me love, let's go"

* * *

Vannos Gaming reference in there...


End file.
